The present invention relates to a dietary composition in the form of tablets and to a method for manufacturing the tablets. The tablets contain as a primary ingredient glucomannan powder having a particle size of 100-200 mesh (Tyler series).
It is common knowledge that the number of obese people is increasing probably because of improvements in economic and food situations from 1960 onward and changes in modes of living. It is considered that corpulence is undesirable for maintaining health and a graceful figure, particularly for women.
In recent years, glucomannan powder has been popularly used (in many cases, glucomannan powder is available on the market in an aluminum pack containing a dose thereof, which is to be stirred in water before use) as a means of reducing body weight. The glucomannan powder is essentially tasteless and odorless, but it cannot be taken easily by some people.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dietary composition containing glucomannan which can be readily used by most people.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming glucomannan powder into tablets which can be easily administered, stored, and transported.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for forming glucomannan powder into tablets which are rapidly dissolved in the stomach.